You're too young for me
by Hollylyn
Summary: Harvey's never been attracted to a teenager before(honestly not even in his teenager years, he's liked both men and women around 26 his whole life), but then he meets Mike Ross. One of the most intelligent and attractive people he's ever met. There's two problems one: he's a 16 year old junior and two: he's going to be working with him the next 5 months. Will he be able to resist?


Mike Ross was a 16 year old junior at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. Harvey Specter was a 26 year old junior partner at Pearson-Hardman, one of the best law firms in the country. They should have never crossed each others paths, yet they did.

You see JFK Academy and Pearson-Hardman have this arrangement, 6 students(3 juniors and 3 seniors) from JFK get to work under a junior partner for the year. And that's how the two met, and that's where shit hit the fan. As soon as Harvey was told he had to take one of these idiot kids under his wing, he was pissed. He was trying to talk his way out of it, but Jessica was not having it. He was assigned Mike Ross, the kid was pretty, but he was in high school and looked it. He gave Mike some briefs to look over and sent him to his cubicle. Donna walked in

"So Mike is very, well very pretty"

"Donna stop he's a kid"

"So you do think he's pretty"

"Donna"

"Fine fine I'm going"

Mike came back 30 minutes later with the briefs.

"You're done?"

"Yes"

"You read over, thoroughly understood, and memorized that in 30 minutes?"

"Yes I have an photographic memory, it comes in handy"

"Hmm that's interesting, sit"

Mike did as he was told.

"So I should probably get to know you, I know where you go to school, it's obvious you want to be a lawyer, so you're a senior?"

"No I'm a junior"

_'Shit at least if he was a senior he wouldn't feel as bad for wanting the kid'_

Harvey looked at the file.

"Kid how old are you? You do better work than most of our associates"

"Turned 16 a few months ago"

_'Shit shit shit, I am officially a pedophile, great'_

"Well you're going to do great in law school, which school are you thinking of attending?"

"Don't know thinking about NYU or Yale if I want a change of scenery."

"Not Harvard?"

"Well obviously that would have to be considered, I mean if I even got in, but that's a lot of douchebags"

"I went to Harvard" He looked at Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"There is an exception to everything"

"That there is, now go get some lunch, the hotdog stand outside of the building is great, and work on these Stienfeld briefs"

"Aye aye captain"

And with that Mike walked out, Harvey may or may have not looked at his ass as he walked away. He could handle this, the kid was too young, but at least there would be some eye candy in the office. He managed to make it the rest of the week without really thinking about Mike, which Harvey considered a win. It was the next Tuesday that he had a slip up, he asked Mike if he could stay late one night, because he need help with the Stienfeld case(and he really did need help.) Mike agreed, eager to help, the look he got in his eyes reminded Harvey of a puppy, it was cute. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"So you say you don't want to go to Harvard, because all of the douchebags, but you go to JFK with all the douchebags that will end up at Harvard"

"See that's precisely why I am not sure about Harvard, four years of douchebags is one thing, but then having to go to college and law school with them too, it will be the death of me"

_'This kid will be the death of me'_

"Okay it's time for you to go home"

"Mr. Specter if you need me to stay I will, I don't mind at all"

"Okay one don't call me Mr. Specter, my name is Harvey, two there are child labor laws so you should go home"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Spec-I mean Harvey" as he got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow kid"

It was exactly a month after that Friday that Harvey asked Mike to come back to his place after work, to help him with the Keller case, Mike the over eager puppy that he was, agreed of course.

"Okay meet me down stairs at 6 and don't be late, pup"

Mike made a face "Aye aye captain"

Of course as soon as he got back to his office Donna was standing by his desk giving him that look.

"Donna stop"

"Harvey don't get yourself in trouble"

"I am not going to"

"You're treading on some very rocky waters here Harvey, he's just a kid"

"Donna, I know, but I just, it's just a really fucked up situation okay."

"Harvey I get it okay, I don't condone it, but I know you and I know you're not some creepy guy that preys on children, I know this is eating you up inside and you don't know what to do right now, but

you'll figure it out and if it does involve you getting involved with that kid, don't hurt him okay, if you do, they won't find your body"

"Way to be a traitor, you'd kill me really?"

"Harvey don't deflect"

"Okay okay, I don't plan on getting involved with him, but if God forbid it does happen I promise not to toy with him"

"Good now I have some meetings to schedule, you sit at your desk and pretend to do work like you always do"

And with that Donna smirked and sashayed her way to her desk. Mike was waiting for Harvey in the lobby exactly at 6.

"Okay Ray is waiting outside"

"Wait who's Ray, oh don't tell me you have a driver, ohmygod you do"

"Yea pup I do, I don't do taxis"

Mike made that face again.

"What's with the face?"

"You called me pup again"

"Oh I didn't mean for it to offend you or anything"

"No it doesn't, but why do you call me that?"

"Donna thinks it's a fitting name, you have these puppy dog eyes and

you're very over eager"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Mike I won't call you that again"

"No, no I like it"

Harvey smiled. "Well then shall we go?"

"We shall captain"


End file.
